An Unfinished Claim
by Grumpy Ninja
Summary: A Detective tries to solve a murder mystery in New Orleans. But an unexpected ending changes everything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is my first fanfiction story! Please read and review! Be respectful. I wont be making a lot of chapters. Its just a short story that popped into my head;) Enough of me typing...ON WITH THE STORY! **

An Unfinished Claim

By Grumpy Ninja Luna

Police sirens rang throughout the town. As everyone gathered around The Classy Sassy Jazz Club in New Orleans. Just a few hours before, one of the most famous

Saxophone performers, Vinnie Longhop, was murdered. There was a group of Suspects and Witnesses standing in the corner. The law enforcement called in the most knowledgeable Detective in all of Louisiana. Detective Norman Husky.

Despite his name, Detective Husky was extremely popular when it came to solving murder crimes. Detective Husky took notes of the scenes and interveiwed the witnesses. None of them saw the murder happen while the performer was performing. Husky concluded that it happened while she was on break. _Enough of these witnesses. Now onto the dirty work. The suspects._ Husky thought. He walked over to where the suspects were nonchalently whislting in the air like nothing happened.

"Alright scoundrels. I will take each and every one of you into a private room where you will tell me what you were doing at the time, where you were and why you were here." the detective said. He examined all the suspects and learned their names. There was a large, fat man by the name of Bob Wideface. Who was recently released from Jail. He was sent there on account of armed robbery, murder, gang-related activities and pet-napping. This would seem as an obvious sign that this man was important to the murder. But Husky wasnt one to jump to conclusions without a proper interveiw.

There was a total of 4 Suspects. Bob Wideface, Cynthia Shortblot, Joe Plot and Jackie Bird. Cynthia Shortblot was a very very rich person. She could get anything she wanted. She was also a Saxophone player that played at the club. When Norman first saw her, he thought she was quite attractive. She was the first to go for her interview with the detective. "Why would you think an attractive person like me do such a horrible crime?" Cynthia questioned. She would use her attractiveness as a weapon.

"Well, I'm not sure. But after all, I am the greatest detective Louisiana has ever seen. I must do my job. And that's to interagote even the most beautiful lady I have ever seen" the detective said. It pained him to say he had to intterogate Cynthia. He was trying to get on good terms with her.

"Where were you when the murder happened?"

"I was in my personal dressing room getting ready for my performance after Vinnie." Cynthia said.

"What were you doing?"

"Well if you must know, I was putting my costume on," Cynthia stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Then I went in Vinnie's dressing room to wish her luck on her performance. Afterall we are best friends."

"I think that's all I need to know" the detective said.

Cynthia went back to the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I back with another chapter. I'm going to try to cram as much as possible I this chapter because I don't like writing chapters;) I hope u enjoy:D **

Detective Husky walked back to the corner. He decided that he would interview Bob Wideface. They walked to the room to begin the interview. Bob was sweating buckets and buckets of sweat.

"Is there a specific reason that your sweating so much?" the Detective asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, i'm really nervous" Bob said.

"Do you want to tell me the truth about who killed Minnie?"

"I know i'm not guilty. I'm just so nervous. Your scaring me" Bob said.

"Says the man who killed someone" husky muttered. " on with the interview. Where were you when the murder happened?"

"I was where I always go. Directly to the Poker Table."

"Interesting. Why were you here? Where you here to see Vinnie perform and Cynthia perform?"

" I was here to spend a little money, gain a little money. I was here to see Vinnie's performance but not Cynthia's. She is a horrible Saxophone player. But Vinnie is such a prodigy at playing. Did you know that they both took Saxophone lessons. Vinnie was always better than Cynthia. Cynthia was always jealous. Thats why she gets everything she wants. She also was a famous sharp shooter. That was the only thing she was good at back then." replied Bob.

"How do you know all of this about Vinnie and Cynthia's past?" the detective asked.

"Well, I went to school with Cynthia. Can I go now?"

"Interesting info. You can go now I have all the info I need."

Bob and Detective husky went back to the corner. Hours past before the detective finally interviewed the suspects. He walked over to one of the law enforcement officer investigating Vinnie's dressing room. He looked over to a drawer near the door. He noticed a small pistol hidden between the drawer and the wall. "Aha! I have found another clue!"

Detective Husky thought and thought. He finally decided who did it.

Later the next morning, Detective Husky walked into the Classy Sassy Jazz Club. He gathered the law enforcement officers to explain his theory.

"Using the evidence and interviews gathered, I suspect that-"

BANG!

The detective fell to the ground. Dead. And Cynthia Shortblot walked from the shadows with a pistol pointed at the Detective.

**Well...that's the end of my story...i know, depressing end. But I hope you liked it! Please review. Thanks!**

**-Grumpy Ninja Luna **


End file.
